sweetandclassyhoneybellafandomcom-20200214-history
Steigfield Elite Academy
Steigfield Elite Academy is an all-girls private elementary/high school/college school located in the island of Costa Victorine, and it is where Honey Melrose/Bella Menelli and The Entourage study. The school is expensive to enroll to, since most students are wealthy. It is found by retired rich teacher Louisa Steigfield. Description Areas *'Grand Entrance': A luxurious auto-gate that leads to the campus. It is made of rich metal and wood. *'Registration Hall': This is where the students enroll, get their new supplies, get their school pictures taken and officially become SEA students. High School Campus *'Royal Domicile': This 10-floor grand hotel-like building is where HS students reside in. Due to the 5-star accomodations of the building, Janell, Gia, Frida, Allen and Stacy left the private jet and currently reside here. The rooftop is now used to reside the private jet. A few hours later, Honey/Bella, Nichole, Appoline and Minnie moved out of the private jet and sold it. *'Susan B. Anthony Library': A classy library named after Susan B. Anthony. It has 2 floors and comfortable seating. There is also a biography of Honey in the library, and it is often the most borrowed book. It has an elite internet section most visited by Allen. *'Chic Cafeteria': This is where students have their recesses and lunches. The cafeteria has 2 floors, comfortable seatings, chandeliers and marble tables. It is treated like a 5-star restaurant; students just order or read the menus, have butlers deliver their food, etc. Honey/Bella and The Entourage have a reserved VIP table here. *'Classrooms': This is where classes take place. It has comfortable recliners with touch-screens attached for special uses and bag holders (even one for the teacher). Instead of the common blackboards and chalk, interactive screens and colored marker-styluses are used. *'Science Laboratories': This is where some Science classes take place. It has clean marble tablets, white comfortable stools, and clean, well-kept equipment. Like the classrooms, interactive screens are used instead of blackboards. *'Arts and Crafts Studios': This is where the Visual Arts/Handicraft classes take place. Minnie usually visits the place because of her love of arts. It has touch-screen drawing tables (sometime used as normal tablets for handicrafts) and simpler white recliners with bag holders. *'Design Studio': This is where Craft Design classes take place. Honey, Appoline and Minnie sometimes visit the place to work on making pillow embroidery, doily making or knitting cotton sweaters. It has well-kept sewing machines, marble tablets and comfortable stools. *'Computer Labs': This is where the Computer classes take place. Allen is a member of the computer club and usually works on the school blog in a private computer. The computers seem to be high-tech and futuristic, while the chairs are comfy and simple white recliners. *'Cecilia's Studio': This is where Music classes take place. It is a bit like a normal SEA classroom, and it is filled with well-kept musical instruments. This is also where Honey preserves her band instruments. *'Gourmet Economic Kitchenery': This is where H.E. classes take place. Filled with marble counters and well-kept utensils, students can properly cook. Honey says she'll try making gourmet food because she can't cook dessert here. *'Industrial Classrooms': This is where industrial classes (metal art, woodworking, etc.) are held. The classrooms have marble tables, comfy stools and well-kept equipment. It has an interactive screen-feature like most classrooms. *'Princess Theater': This is where some classes practice projects at, and where the drama club hold meetings at. This is also where film viewings are shown. The theater has enough luxurious seats to occupy everyone. *'Covered Court': This is where SEA morning assemblies are held, as well as some class projects, Intramural dances and more. According to Allen, it looks like the place where the Burberry Prorsum Spring 2014 show is held, since it looks really lush and spring-related. *'Gym': Filled with nice equipment and comfortable bleachers, the gym is where P.E. classes are held. The size is not as big as the covered court, and is also where some practices of the sports clubs hold. This is also where Intramurals' sports tournaments are. *'Faculty Lounge': This is where the teachers relax, hang out and do personal work. The students aren't allowed in. There is also a luxurious dining section nearby. *'Royal Council Offices': This is where the Royal Council hold meetings, do personal duties and paperwork in. Kyrina usually relaxes here during her break time. Even though Connie is not a Royal Council member, she is allowed in. *'St. Rose Chapel': This is a small and well-kept chapel named after St. Rose of Lima. This is where religious practices, prayers and comfort are done. Some people pray here before going to classrooms or faculty lounge. *'Cashier Stall': This is where students pay their tuition fees in. The money from the students' parents are delivered to them in their dorm rooms. Honey/Bella and The Entourage get their money from Frida's parents' salary and income. *'Exquisite Pavilions': This is where some students have their private lunches without having to eat at the Chic Cafeteria. The pavilions have nice lighting, comfortable seating and marble hexagonal tables. College Campus Elementary Campus Uniform The standard SEA uniform consists of a white collared blouse and a black blazer with lighter sleeves and collar, along with a black pleated skirt with pink pockets and waistline, black/white pantyhose, and black strapped heels. For elementary, they only need to wear black penny loafers and solid white socks. For college, they wear simple black pumps. The students also wear a colored necktie and blazer pin that corresponds to their year level (some students prefer a different necktie or blazer pin). For elementary, the color goes from light to a bright shade, such as in Grade 1 it is light pink and fuchsia in Grade 6. For High School, the colors are: *'Year 1: '''Yellow *'Year 2: Lavender *'Year 3: '''Mint Green *'Year 4: '''Pale Blue 'For College, it goes as: *'Grade 11: 'Royal Blue *'Grade 12: 'Scarlet Red *'College 1: 'Plum Purple *'College 2: 'Spring Green *'College 3: 'Citrus Orange *'College 4: '''Raspberry Pink Students also wear a personalized waist pack to stash in their special items, and it also contains the Student ID. For sportswear, the students wear pink or aquamarine tracksuits or a white shirt with pink lining and the SEA logo, pink shorts/jogging pants with white lining and white sneakers with pink details. Sometimes, students wear labcoats during Science classes or aprons and hairnets during Economics. The swimming uniform consists of a pink one-piece with a white line and white SEA logo on the side, along with white slippers and white swimming cap with pink details. Trivia *Its' school colors are pink, black and white. *The school mascot is a poodle, since Louisa Steigfield wanted a mascot fabulous and pretty on the outside, but snobby, competitive and fiesty on the inside. *It is a private school, since classes start a week after public schools. *Honey is the only student who wears a bow instead of a necktie while in the standard uniform. *According to Maika de Silva, the college students are usually snobbier than the elementary and high-school students. *Honey/Bella, Frida and Appoline's mothers used to study here. *A sign list for each grade/year level is applied to help staff sort the students into their sections easier. *In the future, the Entourage will stay at SEA helping young ladies learn the ways to achieve their dream of becoming aspiring Honeys. *Some SEA students (Oceane, Mickey, Ysa and more) are also students at sister school Obsuroova High. OH made a deal that both OH-SEA students will be staying at SEA for their new classes and dorms, though they will get special lessons from OH.